Blue Time
by Digi-fanCapp
Summary: Rin finds himself spending an evening in the past. ... No, not memories, the actual past. I like to think it's kinda cute and funny, but if you think it's not, please say it politely, I have thin skin, but can take constructive criticism.


**DFC: Yo! First Blue Ex story! I managed to keep it from extending forever, too. *smug face***

**Rin: Most of your followers probably think that's what you're best at, because you've decided not to post your unfinished stories at the Digitime failiure. **

**DFC: ... Shut up. Anyways, here's the story! **

**~.~.~.~**

Rin stumbled, almost falling on his face. His near accident was forgotten when he saw what he had tripped on. "Are you okay, kid?" The teen knelt down, and carefully turned the limp body over. "Okay... Now that's a little freaky." The child was a younger version of himself, from when he was five.

"Nii-san!" A young voice called, desperately. "Nii-san!" Rin picked up the younger version of himself, and walked towards the voice.

"Is this your brother?" The teen asked Yukio. "I found him lying a little ways away."

"Nii-san!" Yukio gasped. "Do you know what happened?"

"I'd say he got in a fight." Rin answered. "How about I carry him back to your home for you? I don't like the idea of leaving you two out here alone."

"Can I hold your hand?" Yukio asked. "I'm scared."

Rin shook his head. "Not my hand. Here, I have a nice fluffy rope that someone tied to my pants."

"Thank you." The younger of the five year olds took it, and "led" the older version of his brother back to the monastery. "Dad! This nice man found Nii-san!"

"I'm not an adult yet!" Laughed the half demon. "I'm only sixteen!"

"Yukio and Rin are back!" Fujimoto called. "How can I thank you?" He added.

"Teach the kid exorcism." He nodded at Yukio. "As soon as he can handle it. Don't tell his brother. Oh, and a chat over tea would be nice. By the kid, don't believe everything people tell you. My I have my tail back?" Yukio's face drained of color.

"Tail...?" The five year old stared at the fluffy black thing in his hands, looking a little betrayed. "Are you one of the monsters?"

"Don't worry, I'm on your side, and I'd never hurt you. Say, have you ever wanted to be a doctor?" Little Rin was handed to Shiro, and the older one squatted before Yukio. "You seem like you would be a good doctor."

"I've helped treat Nii-san, some times." The would be fearful cries were halted by curiosity. "Why?"

"I got in a bit of an argument with my half brother. He cut my forehead." Bangs were lifted to show a gash with clotted blood. "Could you help me, while your father takes care of your big brother?"

"Sure!"

"May I ask your name?" Shiro Fujimoto asked, when handing tea to the teen.

"No." Rin shrugged. "But this should make it clear." He pulled the red cloth sack off his back. "It should be familiar. You made it, didn't you? The bag at least."

"Rin?" Shiro blinked in surprise. A grin came from the boy, and he nodded. "What- how?"

"No idea." The sixteen year old laughed, tail twitching with amusement. "I was walking back to camp after a fight with Amaimon, when I tripped over myself. Nearly made me wet my pants."

"Lord..." Fujimoto muttered. "Since you have your tail and pointed ears, I assume I lot my bet with Mephisto."

"I was fifteen." Rin cut off there, biting his lip a little. "Old man, I never got the chance to tell you just how great of a father you were. Or thank you. My fear and anger got in the way and... I still blame myself." Tears came to his eyes.

"Rin..." Shiro smiled at the teen. "You're a good kid, don't you dare forget it."

"Uh, this is kind of embarrassing, but could- could I..." Rin trailed off, face red. "CouldIhaveahug?" The priest blinked at him, then held out his arms. "Thank you..." Rin cried silently into the man's shoulder, as the his hair was soothingly stroked.

"You needed that, didn't you?" Fujimoto smiled at the teen, who nodded, blushing.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." Grumbled the boy. "Sugoro would never let it go."

"How are you getting home?" Shiro asked.

Rin shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm not asking the freak principle of the academy."

"Would you like to talk to your younger self?"

"No. But if you have any pictures I've never seen..." The demon spawn trailed off, raising his eyebrows. "Say, blackmail on my twin?" Shiro laughed.

"I do, but you aren't getting those types of photos. How about five years of drawings?" Rin shrugged, and was handed the pile. "So, who taught you to use your sword?"

"Shura. It took her stabbing me multiple times though. Finally she said that someone was right, and that I was funny." They talked for several more hours, and Rin made food for everyone, lying about his name at dinner, and curling up to sleep in one of the pews. The bandages Yukio had given him were stained a red brown now, and held his bangs up so the stain was showing.

"Should I change your bandages before bed?" Yukio asked. The older Rin shook his head.

"No, that's not needed. If I'm still here tomorrow, change them then. Good night. Don't let the demons bite." The small child nodded, and walked off to go through his bedtime routine. It didn't take long for the teenager to fall asleep.

Rin awoke in the forest he'd fought Amaimon in. He sat up, yawning. "Man, was that a dream?" He murmured, then reached up and felt the bandage on his forehead. "Mm... Guess not. I didn't remember any teenagers that stayed for a night." The Okumura boy stood, and wiped dead leaves of himself. "Lessee... Ah, there's the school. That giant castle thing really is a great landmark." A beeping from his side caught the boy's attention. "Fifty new messages?" He read. Opening the most recent, he sent of a quick reply(after first making sure shat he was responding to was from an Exwire). The reply said next to nothing.

"Safe. Heading back." Rin was glad it was a Saturday, and that the camp hadn't been to far away.

"What?!" A shriek came from ahead of him. "When?"

"Just now. It's only three words long." Sugoro's voice came recognizably through the trees. "He say's he's on his way back."

"To camp or the school?" Konekomaru asked.

"Camp." Rin answered, he was lighter headed than he felt he should be, so he leaned against a tree.

"We should go meet him then! Wait..." The group consisted of Shima, Sugoro, and Konekomaru. All three turned to face him.

"So, what did I miss?" Rin grinned, and flicked his tail.

"Mostly panic that you were gone. What happened to your head, and where'd you get the bandage?" Sugoro glared at his friend.

"Would you believe that I was nearly sliced to pieces, and then got my regeneration ability blocked before my forehead was cut open and I was sent back in time to help a couple of five year olds?"

"No."

"Thought not." Rin shrugged. "Let's go back, I'm hungry."

~.~.~.~

**DFC: So, how'd I do? Please revie- *trampled by OCs***

**Palm: If you review, she might actually finish a story! Help us and our stories! Review!**

**Hana: She needs to stop coming up with random new ideas until she finishes at least ten of her other projects!**

**Bio: I've been forgotten for years!**

**DFC: Please, save me from my upset OCs, review. Take a digi cookie for doing so.**


End file.
